


On Your Knees

by groffiction



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tongue Piercings, bdsm play, boot fetish, consensual play, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “If it pleases you, Master,” Kylo trembled slightly before he strengthened his voice and added more firmly, “I do not think I need to be punished in this instance for it is my first offense in this particular situation, but I will do what pleases you. You are my Master. You make all the decisions for me tonight.”“Is that what you want, Ren?” Hux asked softly, “To let me reign over you until you beg for mercy? You trust me that much? You want me to take care of you?”“Always,” Kylo stated firmly.“Then on your knees in front of me,now!” Hux hissed, the order like a whip cracking in the air.*This oneshot is in response to @CallingForHeaven - or Moony on both Discord and Tumblr - one piece of their artwork was finished and posted today and it totally took hold of me and I just went along for the ride. Hope y'all enjoy!





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallingForHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingForHeaven/gifts).



> Dedicated to @CallingForHeaven (or Moonyspileoftrash on tumblr), due to her lovely artwork shown here: [ Moony's Tumblr Artwork ](http://moonyspileoftrash.tumblr.com/image/174795654533)
> 
> Also, Title of this oneshot comes from the song "Bondage Song" by London After Midnight, which you can find here: [ Bondage Song ](https://youtu.be/hyTZagNpzE0)

### On Your Knees

Out of all the scents filtering around in the expansive dark throne room aboard the flagship known as the Surmounter, Emperor Kylo Ren enjoyed the musky, enticing smell of one Armitage Hux the most. The other Emperor was watching him with an ice blue gaze that was considered cold by some, and frigid by most, but Kylo knew better. That gaze only pierced the hearts of lesser men and Kylo was no weakling.

Still, as Kylo advanced into the room, his body bare except for the rope binding his wrists to his strong lower back, the knight felt only a second of apprehension before it was gone. Hux’s thoughts were calm tonight, and though the ginger haired malevolent regent was always scheming and devising new worlds and galaxies to conquer, his baser, more primal attention was on the Force Sensitive in front of him. 

Kylo had bound himself as requested, the rope restraints crisscrossed tightly over the corded muscles of his back, but not to the point where he might lose circulation. The knight could free himself if he wished, using the Force, but that would defeat the purpose of their game. The room was chilled, but not as bad as during the time that Snoke had reigned Supreme Leader over the First Order.

Ten long years had passed since that fateful day when Hux and Kylo had worked together to assassinate the menace.

Good riddance.

Some had wondered why Kylo had decided to allow Hux to rule beside him. Still more figured that perhaps he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

But Kylo ALWAYS had a choice.

He let Hux reign beside him for a bunch of reasons, one being that Kylo knew that the man was shrewd, ruthless, and knew how to handle people. 

The knight was willing to let Hux do what he wished, just as long as Kylo got to pursue his own interests, which usually coincided with the other Emperor. The both of them had an understanding. Hux took care of the more public side of things where Kylo took care of the dirty work. They came together when it came to planning. It had worked so far these past ten years, and Kylo hoped that it would last much longer as well.

It definitely helped that Hux cared for him, though Kylo had never heard the word ‘love’ spoken from his lips.

Kylo cared for the other man as well. Otherwise he would have killed Hux not eight years past when the sarcastic ginger had opted to start trying a more intense dive into their already vibrant sexual relationship. Who knew that dominance and submission role play could be so much fun? 

They switched their roles whenever it suited their needs, and both men trusted eachother enough to actually make their relationship work as well as it did. Of course, relationships were not without hardships and struggles. But, both men had come through all of the rough patches in their partnership so far.

Kylo felt the cool air caress his skin, the smoothness of the tiled black floor under his feet, the slight soreness in his arms and wrists due to his restraints. His steps were nearly silent as he made his way towards the Emperor, his eyes completely downcast in showing full submission. 

“Was your mission successful, Ren?” Hux asked, spreading his legs to show he was greatly pleased with the knight’s attire (or lack thereof). Kylo didn’t look at those legs, but he knew just how much Hux was being affected right now. He didn’t have to view it to know that Hux’s cock was already half hard, pressing up against his black pants.

Kylo could smell Hux’s growing arousal from where he stood; that unique musk that never failed to turn him on. Hux must have bathed recently, for his scent was clean but spicy. All Kylo wanted to do right now was nuzzle Hux’s groin, rubbing his nose and cheek over that hardening cock and soft furry ball sac, but he’d best be patient. He knew from experience that Hux would not allow him the pleasure of servicing him if Kylo was too hasty.

So, though patience was always something that seemed like a bane to Kylo’s existence, the knight waited, his cock filling as he felt Hux’s eyes rake down his frame, taking in every detail with hunger and lust. Kylo licked his lips slowly, flashing out a bit of barbell as he did so. He felt Hux’s eyes snap up to his lips and Kylo nodded with a small submissive tremble, “Yes, Master.”

“Come now, let me see it. That’s better,” Hux narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he looked over Kylo’s new piercing. The long silver barbell was pretty in the middle of Kylo’s tongue. However, he still wasn’t completely sure just how it was supposed to feel pleasurable. Wouldn’t the blunt metal balls at each end hurt? Still, this was Kylo’s idea so Hux went with it. If they found they both didn’t like it, then Kylo could always take the strange looking torture device out. “It is very pretty. Has it healed completely, my pet?”

Kylo stuck his tongue back into his mouth and shook his head.

“Ren, what have I told you about nonverbal answers?” Hux scowled, fully going into his role as dominant.

“That they are a nuisance and should only happen when I am unable to verbalize my answers. It has healed completely, Master,” Kylo said, his lips quivering slightly. He was also falling into his own role with relish. Sometimes it just felt good to step away from being so dominant for a while. Other times he needed to be taken care of. To be disciplined. To lose control completely.

Hux had taught him that, much like Kylo had done so with him. 

“Do you wish to be punished tonight then? You clearly don’t have a grasp of those words, do you, my hound?” Hux growled in a soft, seductive voice, full of promise, desire, and need. 

That soft voice ran over Kylo’s skin, causing him to shiver slightly, his nipples tightening on his chest and his cock filling completely, the traitorous organ rising up to rub proudly up against his lower abdomen. Normally Hux would have him bind his cock as well, but for some reason, the Emperor hadn’t instructed him to do so. Kylo wasn’t sure what his naughty lover was planning, and he wouldn’t dare use the Force to find out. That would be against their dominant/submissive contract.

Hux would not only be able to feel it, but also get furious with Kylo. And though the thought of a furious Hux was not something Kylo was a stranger to, he definitely didn’t want to feel like he’d disappointed the ginger. This was about trust, not just sexual pleasure.

“If it pleases you, Master,” Kylo trembled slightly before he strengthened his voice and added more firmly, “I do not think I need to be punished in this instance for it is my first offense in this particular situation, but I will do what pleases you. You are my Master. You make all the decisions for me tonight.”

“Is that what you want, Ren?” Hux asked softly, “To let me reign over you until you beg for mercy? You trust me that much? You want me to take care of you?”

“Always,” Kylo stated firmly. 

“Then on your knees in front of me, now!” Hux hissed, the order like a whip cracking in the air.

Hux was good at being a Master. If Kylo was completely honest with himself, he would think that the former General surpassed himself in this sort of skill. Kylo knew for a fact that though his knights were loyal to him and him alone, the rest of the First Order and their allies were loyal to Hux. Yes, they were loyal to Kylo, but not as much as Hux. The ginger had a slippery tongue and knew how to play and exploit every weakness he could find.

“Yes, Master,” Kylo went down on his knees, his body making the awkward position seem like it was easy, though Hux knew very well it wasn’t.

For a big man like Kylo, Force sensitive or no, it had to have been slightly uncomfortable, especially with the way his wrists and arms were bound behind his back. Hux spread his legs further, allowing his submissive come closer into the V of his thighs. Kylo did not touch him, for Hux had not given him permission yet, but the knight caught a glance of the other man’s groin, noting with satisfaction that the Emperor was indeed, completely hard now.

He ached to taste that cock, to lap at the precome he could smell leaking from Hux’s tip, feel the velvet over steel fill his mouth and slide over his pierced tongue. He wanted to pleasure Hux until the man screamed out his name, allowing him to also come in intense, exquisite release. 

Kylo let his eyes fall to Hux’s boots, which were polished with just a hint of scuff marks. The knight always loved tasting the leather of Hux’s boots. He never was one for feet, but he did enjoy licking along the sides of this style of boots in particular all the way up to Hux’s knees before tugging them off of the man’s feet. Perhaps Hux would allow him that pleasure, or perhaps not.

Hux caught the look and his earlier smirk grew into a smug smile. He had been right about ordering these boots. After the last pair had been severely damaged a few weeks prior due to stepping into some acidic space slug slime, Kylo had looked forlorn. And though Hux would have allowed the other man to purchase the new boots for him, the Emperor had several other paid employees to do so instead.

Seems it was a good idea to rush the order.

“My pet, you want to taste them, don’t you? I may not be Force sensitive but I can still see your every expression,” Hux reached one black gloved hand to tilt his lover’s chin up with his fingers. Only then, was Kylo allowed to look his co-Emperor in the eyes. He let his walls down around his mind, allowing his emotions filter through his expressive brown eyes.

“Y-yes, Master. May I taste them?” Kylo knew he was pushing his luck, considering he had just given Hux permission to break him tonight if he wanted to, not even a few moments beforehand.

“You may, but only after you service me,” Hux allowed, his fingers going taut around Kylo’s chin, “Do I make myself clear, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo said, his voice sounding slightly lisped due to the angle and his tongue ring clicking up against the back of his teeth. “I’ll make it feel incredible – I’ll make it good for you, Master. I promise.”

“See that you do. And if you are a good boy, then I will ensure fair compensation,” Hux purred softly, eyelids lowering to half-mast. “Put that naughty mouth and silken tongue to good use. If that piercing of yours does it’s job, then I might be inclined to get one myself.”

Kylo flushed and almost broke character as he choked slightly. Swallowing heavily, feeling precome starting to dribble out of his erect cock, Kylo whispered out brokenly, “Understood Master.”

“You would like that, pet?” Hux asked with a wry smirk as he released Kylo’s chin, reaching forward to grip onto the knight’s nape to tug him closer.

Kylo hissed out, “Kriff, yes, Master.” When Hux suddenly gripped Kylo’s hair just the way he knew the knight liked it, the knight moaned out softly, his voice muffled by Hux’s groin. 

The fabric of Hux’s pants were taut over the man’s thick cock and Kylo ached as he mouthed the pleasure organ through the thin cloth. Hux couldn’t repress a shudder, but he did tighten his hold on Kylo’s hair, pressing down with a quick jerk so that the knight would get the message. The knight rather liked being manhandled, being shoved up against the cock of his co-Emperor made no difference.

Kylo moaned again, this time licking the ridged outline, shivering when he finally took note that Hux had nothing on underneath his pants.

His own cock, neglected but not forgotten, continued to make a mess over Kylo’s stomach, but when Hux tugged on the knight’s shoulder just enough, the man’s hips jerked involuntarily forward. The act caused Kylo to hiss out a curse, his cock meeting and rubbing up against Hux’s throne. The ridged, thick throne was smooth as stone, but hard as durasteel, the coolness feeling blessed against his heated skin.

Knowing he wasn’t supposed to give himself pleasure until he was allowed, Kylo took hold of Hux’s hidden zipper with his teeth and slowly, methodically tugged it down, freeing the ginger’s cock. Hux let out a slow hiss, but Kylo knew better than to stop. Hux was nothing, if not greedy for his own release regardless of the situation, especially whenever Kylo had returned from a mission. The ginger could hold out for hours, days even, if he was untouched. But once Kylo’s nose was buried in his soft curls and sinful tongue was on his cock, the former General lost whatever patience he had.

It made Kylo feel special that the ginger missed him while he was away. And it also made Kylo smug to know that his lover could come undone so easily just from the touch of the knight’s tongue.

Hux continued to dominate for long minutes, impressing even his submissive lover at his orgasm denial for so long. He kept a firm hand on the back of Kylo’s head, guiding him with the motions as the submissive started licking long, wet stripes up and down the cock in front of him. His tongue ring every once in a while came out to play, rubbing the ridges of Hux’s cock in all the right places, making the man moan and grunt with each slide. Eventually Kylo took Hux into his mouth, the resulting hoarse cry of pleasure that was ripped out of the dominant’s mouth causing chills to go up and down his spine. Kylo was gentle, for he wasn’t sure just how much pressure the other man could take with this new pleasure device. 

Hux went rigid in his seat, letting out a loud moan as Kylo rubbed the blunt edge of his barbell up against the man’s slit. “Kriffing hell, pet! That feels so good! Ren…..” When Hux started letting out expletives in different languages other than Basic, Kylo knew he was almost there. With a heated moan of his own, Kylo slid Hux’s cock down his mouth to hit the back of his throat. The angle was odd due to his barbell, but Kylo didn’t stop. He started deep throating Hux, using the Force only slightly to rub the man’s balls carefully. Hux came undone with a loud bellow, his whole body shaking from the apex.

Hux nearly passed out it felt so good and intense. He calmed himself with a few breaths before he finally whispered in the tone of voice he knew would set Kylo off, “Good boy, my sweet pet. Come for me, Ren….. Come for me, show me your _pleasure_.”

Kylo let out a loud anguished cry, releasing Hux’s cock. The knight arched his back, his cock spurting on command up against the throne. How the man had figured out what octave to set the Force user off the deep end, Kylo wasn’t sure. But, ever since Hux had discovered it, he used it quite often and Kylo loved it.

As they both came down from their highs, Hux whispered softly, “End game.”

“Indeed, Hux,” Kylo breathed, using the Force to release his bonds. He rubbed his hands and wrists a bit to get circulation back into them before he leaned in and gave Hux’s prick one last lick before he put it back into the man’s pants. 

Hux arched a lazy eyebrow, his body feeling debouched as the knight started tugging the zipper down one of his boots. Apparently though the game was over, Kylo was still in the mood to taste Hux’s boots.

Not that Hux minded, even when the knight, still completely bare, picked him up bridal style and carried the Emperor to bed, the discarded boots floating along behind them in their wake. The guards posted outside of the throne room had seen their fair share of the two rulers in various stages of undress, and didn’t do anything except for roll their eyes as Kylo and Hux passed them by.


End file.
